Running
by thaigirl2009
Summary: Hermione moves to the states after a painful breakup. No one hears from her for a few years until she's caught in diagon alley.
1. Chapter 1

**Running**

* Okay, so a few of you might be wondering why I'm altering this, it's becuase I realized, that I couldn't really continue with them living at the shop. I mean, so many people could see, and this way it'll be much easier to write. Plus I hvae more ideas to use this. To answer a question about names, they look identical to the twins, so, they didn't need to be named after them. Besides in fanfics, they always do that. =D

On another note, I also want to take the time to say, there's a difference between saying, "I'm emotionally involved," and "I'm emotionally attached." Attached, means, unrequited, involved means their together. That's why she keeps saying it. Oh, I would greatly appreciate it, if someone would comment on how to check reviews and comments. I'm new at this site, and, at the moment, I'm reading them through notifications I get in my mail. Thanks, oh and enjoy. *

"I can't do this!" Hermione looked up rather startled, at Fred's outburst. He was staring at his plate with a torn expression. One of anger and hurt, plus something else, but she couldn't quite place it. When he didn't continue, she decided to give him a nudge.

"Do what? Eat?" she asked, as she took another bite of her food. Normally, under other circumstances, Fred Weasley would have found that terribly funny, especially coming from her. But they had both been stressed for some time, and lately, nothing was really funny anymore, ironically, Fred owned a joke shop.

"No. This….us…." at his few words, Hermione's fork froze midair. She immediately began praying she wasn't about to hear those words she had always dreaded to hear, since the beginning. "Ini, we barely talk these days, you're always at work, and so am I. It's not working, we both come home stressed and do nothing but crab at each other. When was the last time we slept together?" she scrunched up her nose in thought.

It had been awhile, and yes that was definitely her fault, she'd just gotten really exhausted all of a sudden. She blamed it on being an Auror, the job demanded a lot, Harry and Ron were in the same boat, just not nearly as much as Hermione was. Especially since there were still several unknown death eaters running amok.

"About a month." She finally whispered, staring at her fork.

"It's just….I….can't." he finally said, staring at his plate. Hermione nodded vacantly, and slowly stood up.

"erm…I'm going to go to bed….I'm really tired." It was what she'd been saying every night for the past four weeks. It wasn't a lie, it was absolute truth, and at the moment, Hermione was about to lose it completely. She saw Fred nod absently, and she shuffled down the hallway. Once in their bedroom, she put about ten silencing charms on the door, and just began to cry. She slid to the floor, her back against the door, and just let the tears come.

She'd known it would happen eventually. Hermione was never one to have much self confidence. How could she, when her two best friends were guys, and completely overlooked her when ever it came to girls. After all, she was always the one, they used as a last resort. But when she and Fred had started dating, she'd known it wasn't going to permanent, sooner or later, he was going to break up with her, but now that it had happened, she'd wished it'd been a whole lot sooner, for Hermione Jean Granger was completely and irrecoverably in love with Fred Weasley.

A few days later, she headed over to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, where her best friends, Ginny and Harry Potter lived. Those two had wasted no time with getting married. Neither wanted to wait, but Harry had some problems with asking, for fear of Ginny turning him down. After about a month of dancing around the subject, Ginny got fed up and simply asked him.

"Mione, what are you doing here so early?" Ginny asked as she walked over to where Hermione was sitting in the kitchen. Hermione smiled at her best friend, and Ginny knew instantly that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Fred and I……we…" she began, unable to get the words out properly. "It's over." She said as silent tears began to slide down her cheeks. Ginny wordlessly yanked her into a hug.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Hermione shook her head at the question. "Ah, so you're kicking him out of the flat. Nicely played. George will be proud." Ginny said smirking, as Hermione snorted.

"No, sadly, although I do like the flat. I hadn't gotten a chance to tell anyone about this, not even Harry or Ron, and I'm sure that they've gotten the offer too, well at least I know Harry has….about a month ago, I started getting owls from the Auror department of the American Ministry. They wanted me to come and join, because they had a lot of dark wizards, and the ratio was killing their department. I decided not to, I mean, how could I leave? I'm pretty sure Harry was the same way." At that Ginny nodded.

She remembered how Harry had handed her the letter and simply shook his head saying, 'I'm not leaving you or the family." But that had been the only letter, she had a feeling Harry had wrote back explaining rather forcibly that it would be impossible to leave.

"Well, I started getting them weekly, it was another reason for the stress." Hermione continued. "I kept saying that now was not a good time, and that it wouldn't work, and well, they kept coming. Plus I've just been exhausted from everything lately, so it wasn't a particularly good combination." Ginny nodded.

"I'm taking the offer." At this Ginny's jaw dropped. "I don't have the same ties that Harry does anymore. I've got no reason to not take this, and I need it. I can't stay here any longer."

"I hate this." Ginny said stubbornly looking at the table. Hermione gave a hollow laugh.

"I do even more." She said simply shaking her head. "Gin, I simply cannot stay in London any longer, I can't stay in England. Over the last year and a half that I've been with Fred, I fell in love with him." She whispered. "I won't be able to watch him fall for some other girl, and not fall to pieces from it, and I won't put myself through it." Ginny nodded.

"I get to visit." She said. Hermione nodded. "Whenever I want to." She said stubbornly, as Hermione laughed.

"Yes. Same goes for me. For instance, the minute Harry knocks you up, I want an owl." Hermione grinned as Ginny nodded laughing herself.

"When are leaving, and where are you going?" she asked suddenly. Hermione swallowed.

"In about twenty minutes, so I can buy a flat or house, and Manhatten." At this Ginny's jaw dropped once more. "I know, but I have to be able to get a roof over my head before I actually start my job. Just do me a favor, tell Harry and Ron goodbye for me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Why must you be in such a hurry?"

"I have to report for the new job in a few hours, my time limit is rather small." She stood up and hugged Ginny tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much, remember, you will have a bedroom there. Okay?" her redheaded friend nodded as a few tears slid off of her face.

"I'm going to miss you. You better find a house quick, cause I'm coming over the first chance I get." Hermione grinned through her tears and nodded. "Can I tell Harry?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, but only him, and he cannot tell anyone else." Hermione said quickly. "I can't keep things between a marriage. But only him." She said sternly.

"OH, believe me, I can make sure that he keeps it quiet. Two reasons, you're his best friend, and secondly, I can withdraw sex." She said smirking. Hermione chuckled shaking her head.

"You are such a Weasley." Both girls grinned, and a moment later hugged once more and then Hermione had apparated away. Ginny just sat staring at the spot that Hermione had been moments before until Harry stumbled downstairs. Upon seeing his wife with tears in her eyes, he immediately sobered up and asked what was wrong.

"Hermione…….she's gone." She whispered. Harry had been in a state of shock. Sure, she'd been acting weird lately, but where had she gone to? Ginny began telling him the gist of the situation, after telling him that he wasn't allowed to tell, per Hermione's request.

Four months later…………..

"Clarissa," Hermione began the moment she had walked in to the head of her department's office. "I need you to give me a desk job." The moment the words were out of her mouth, Clarissa Boyd began laughing.

"Granger, funny, real funny. But you know why I can't do that. You are the best in the field, and there's no way in hell I can give you a desk job." Hermione gave a very grim smile.

"It's not permant, only for awhile. You see, I'm about five months pregnant." At this Clarissa's face cleared and she nodded immediately.

"Congratulations." She said with a soft smile. "I'll see about that desk job. But the momentyou get out of labor, you're back in the field." She said grinning. Hermione nodded with a small smile. She'd always liked Clarissa, even though she was her boss, they were both good friends and Clarissa wasn't one to take any nonsense.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione said, before walking back towards her desk. Ginny was supposed to be coming tonight. She had to tell her. She knew that Ginny would keep her mouth shut about it to Fred, er…well, she was hoping so.

That night, she didn't even get the chance to tell Ginny. For the moment she got there, Hermione had sprinted to the toilet. Ginny, jokingly had yelled, "Oh Merlin! You're pregnant." After that Hermione had simply nodded, at which Ginny nearly fell onto the floor.

"What? But how?" she sputtered. Hermione grinned and sat her down at one of her kitchen chairs.

"Well, you see, when a boy and a girl…" she stopped as Ginny cut her off with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes thankyou. I am married. But I mean, how far along?" she asked hesitantly. Hermione sighed before telling her. "Does he know?"

"No and he isn't going to know….right?" she asked looking at her friend.

"Hermione, you have to tell him! This isn't something you can hide!" Ginny had said immediately. Hermione looked at her stomach.

"Ginny, he doesn't want me, he's not going to want them. I don't have to say anything, and I'm not going to. You tell, I'll deny. Besides it's not like he can actually find me."

"Bloody Fidelus Charm." Ginny muttered. "I don't see why they require one here." Hermione suppressed a smile. "Okay, okay, so I do, and I think it's a bloody brilliant idea, for anything but this."

"Ginny, this place is nearly as well hidden as Grimmauld Place. I'll be fine, and so will this one."

"But you're only nineteen! I mean, come on Hermione, you cannot do this alone." She said trying beyond hope to convince her friend.

"I know Ginny, trust me I do. But I am going to. Don't worry, you'll be able to come visit. I wouldn't have it any other way, and besides, I'm actually happy…."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Ginny, this'll sound weird, but I have a part of Fred that I will never lose. I'll get to see his face every day, in this little one." Ginny gave a smile, the moment the words left her lips.

"I understand. But you know he won't take them away, right?" Hermione nodded.

"I know, but he doesn't want this life. I'm not going to force it upon him." Ginny nodded slowly. Knowing that once Hermione's mind was made up, that there was no changing it. "Oh. I wanted to ask you….would you be Godmother?" at this question, Ginny squealed with delight and started dancing around the kitchen, singing…er rather screaming yes.

About two and a half years later……ish……..

Hermione was struggling to keep her sanity. Whenever anyone said that the terrible twos were simply a myth, she wanted to use her wand and hit them with an unforgivable. She was so thankful that the time period was almost over.

She had given birth to not just one, but two gorgeous twin boys, who were the epitamy of Fred Weasely. They were so much like him, that it was somewhat scary, not only did they look identical to him, and inconsequently George, but they acted like him as well, same prankster tendencies…, and they were only about three years old.

At the moment, she was at her wits end. Ginny was pregnant with her first, and therefore couldn't travel magically, so Hermione was going to visit her, just like she'd promised. However there were two roudy boys that were going as well, if only she could keep them dressed.

"Momma?" Hermione looked down to see Sirius looking up at her. How she knew, she had no idea, but she'd always been able to tell her babies apart, as was Ginny. "Momma, where we go?" she grinned as she picked him up and reached for a napkin to wipe his face clean of chocolate.

"We're going to see Aunt Ginny." She said. At that his, twin brother, Remus, began dancing in his play pen, while yelling aunt ginny. She grinned and waved her wand at the luggage they were taking, and minimized it to the size of a keychain, before slipping the three trunks into her purse. She lifted Remus out of the play pen, and walked both of them to the fireplace.

"Oh…Celia!" she called. With a loud crack, her house elf appeared, in a very cute violet dress and headband. "Will you meet us at Ginny's home?" she asked. Celia nodded and disappeared, and Hermione then flooed herself and the boys to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Aunt Ginny!!!!!!" the boys launched themselves at their Aunt, the moment they saw her, although it took a bit of work, seeing as they were only three. She grinned as she scooped them up in a hug.

"How's my favorite boys?" she asked grinning. They both said good, together, immediately bursting into giggles, when they looked at each other in astonishment. Ginny then walked over to Hermione and enveloped her into a hug. "You know, it's sometimes scares me how much they act like Fred and George." Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Try living with them." She said as a door opened, and in walked Harry, who simply stared in shock at the twins.

"Wow." Was all he managaed. This was the first time that he was actually seeing the twins, for being an auror was a very demanding job. Both boys looked up at their uncle with wariness, and quickly ducked behind Hermione and Ginny.

"I told you. Identical twins who are identical to Fred." Ginny said grinning, as she stepped up to Harry and kissed him. "Want to meet them?" Harry nodded as the girls began laughing.

"Okay, Harry, this is Sirius James Granger," she said indicating the small boy on her right, "and this is Remus Kingsley Granger." She said to the other. "Boys, this is your Uncle Harry." Harry stared at Hermione in shock.

"You named him after my dad?" he asked stunned. Hermione shook her head.

"No. I named him after you." She said grinning when his face split into a grin. "You do remember your middle name don't you?" she teased. Harry nodded and then just tackled her into a hug.

"I've missed you a lot." He said. Hermione grinned into his shoulder, as her two boys had soon joined in the hug, grabbing both her and Harry's legs. "I can't get over how close they look like him…." He said as they broke apart and he stared at the twins.

"Join the club." Hermione said dryly, as she picked up Sirius, who was trying to climb up her leg, and into her arms. Ginny followed the suit with Remus, and Harry started talking with them. Eventually though, both boys began to yawn, and Hermione declared that it was naptime, at which Ginny showed her where to put the boys down to sleep at.

While the boys were asleep, Ginny had ducked out to use the loo, and Harry was talking with HErminoe in the kitchen when Mrs. Weasely suddenly appeared. She seemed very startled to see Hermione sitting at the kitchen table. She narrowed her eyes immediately, which surprised Hermione.

"Hello, Molly." Harry said cheerfully. The elderly lady smiled at Harry, while still managing to eye Hermione disapprovingly. "Hermione's dropped by for a visit."

"Hello, ." Hermione said, feeling quite unsure of herself.

"Hello, Hermione." She said rather stiffly. "How long do you plan to be in town?" she asked.

"Erm…about a week I think." Hermione answered looking at Harry, who nodded.

"Ah. Lovely seeing you." Mrs. Weasley said in the same tightened tone. "I'll come back at a better time." And with that statement, she'd disappeared into the fireplace.

"Erm—care to explain what that was?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Er—well, Molly's not exactly happy with you at the moment."

"Why exactly?" Hermione asked rather nervously.

"Well, for a few reasons, one being you left without goodbye, Ginny was sad, and the third was how you and Fred parted." He said quietly.

"But that wasn't my fault. Not the last part." She whispered, staring at the fireplace, like she expected Mrs. Weasley to come back at any moment and hex her.

"I know Mione. I know. Caused a bit of strife between Gin and Fred. Poor bloke had to endure the bat boogey hex nearly each time she saw him over the course of two months." At this, Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't worry. She didn't hurt him to badly. He perfected his shield charm, and it makes sneaking up on him extremely difficult." Harry added with a chuckle.

"Hermione?" She looked up at the sound of Celia's voice. "Can I assist you and your friends in anyway?" Hermione smiled warmly at the house elf.

"Erm…yes, firstly, Ginny and Harry Potter are family. Secondly, could you make me a coke slushi? I have a craving for one," she glanced at Harry, and then added, "Make Harry one as well, please." Celia quickly nodded and busied herself in the kitchen.

"How'd you get her to not address you as Mistress and to wear clothes?" Harry asked sounding awestruck. Hermione simply shrugged.

"Agreeement, and then orders, to reinforce. For instance she's not allowed to listen to Sirius and Remus, if they come up with any odd order, or want excessive amounts of sugar." She said, as Harry began laughing. About two minutes later, Celia had placed to large mugs with the cool treat in front of the two.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he looked at it worriedly. Hermione simply laughed at him and took a huge gulp.

"It's a muggle treat. It's called a slushee, or an Icee. Whichever you prefer, this is coke a cola flavored, it's a popular flavored drink as well. But go ahead and try it." Harry watched her for another minute before tasting the cold drink in front of him. A minute or two later, he declared it was simply amazing.

"Where'd you find these?" he asked in astonishment. She grinned at him and rolled her eyes.

"Gas stations. It's the reason I now own a car. I've always been addicted to these, even as a teenager." She said as he continued to drain the drink. "Be careful or you'll give yourself a brain freeze." She warned.

"Hey you two." Ginny said as she stepped into the room. Harry immediately tried to get her to taste the drink. "Does it have caffeine?" she asked, when Hermione nodded, Ginny shook her head. "I'm not giving this one a head start in the sugar addiction stage, he'll be bad enough once he discovers it for himself." At this they all laughed.

"Ginny, what makes you say he?" Hermione asked cheekily.

"Well, with you, we kept thinking it was a girl. So….I'm going with a boy for this one. Plus he kicks something fierce, remember when it was the twins. So, I think it's a boy."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Hermione asked grinning at her friend as she put a hand on her small bump.

"Well, I had hoped to drag you shopping, you know places you haven't been in a really long time…like Diagon Alley." The moment the words left her lips, Hermione had physically flinched, something she had never done.

"Gin…I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said quietely. But her redheaded friend waved her off.

"He's not there, he's actually in New York at the moment." she said quickly. "And Harry can watch the twins, along with Celia's help. I mean, he'll need the practice." She said with a smile. Hermione knew when she was beaten.

"Fine. But we're stopping in Flourish and Blokes." Hermione watched as she began to do her signature dancing gig, that would always appear when she was overly happy that she'd gotten her way. "Harry, wake up the twins in about a half hour, otherwise they'll be up all night, and you'll be the one dealing with it." She said sternly, with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, Mione." Ginny said pulling her to her feet, "We're off to get you dressed." Hermione groaned, she had always preferred this side of Ginny the least.

Their first stop in Diagon Alley, was of course a robes shop. Regardless of Hermione's protests, Ginny declared that she needed new robes that actually looked nice on her, not that her old ones didn't of course.

"Ginny, this isn't what a mother would wear!" Hermione said for the fifth time, when she stepped out of the dressing room, in a gorgeous sahpire blue dress, that had a sweetheart neckline, and ended in a sheered cut skirt.

"Mione! You're twenty-two years old! You can still dress sexy!!!" Ginny said with a grin. "Besides, this dress you have to have, it's gorgeous, oh, and I threw out all of your old clothes." At this Hermione glared at her, or rather gaped.

"You're impossible." She said with a roll of the eyes. But she couldn't deny it, she did love the dress.

"I know. It's from growing up with all the boys. But besides, the twins are only three. They won't be in to girls for another decade, so don't worry so much." After they had finally left the store, Hermione had ended up with an entire new wardrobe, which Ginny had already sent home. As they headed off to their next destination, they passed by the quidditch shop, that Ginny immediately wanted to go into.

"How about you go ahead and go inside, and I'll meet you at Flourish and Books?" Hermione suggested. Ginny grinned and nodded before slipping inside the shop. Hermione continued down the street, passing by the one place she'd never step foot in again. She'd barely made it past the next to shops, when she heard a voice call out her name.

She knew that voice.

She had grown up with it. Heard it nearly everyday of her life during school, and it was chasing after her. Great. She kept walkng, hoping that he would somehow lose sight her, knowing that if she responded in anyway, he'd be completely suspicious, and he would simply know that it was indeed Hermione Granger.

Unfortunately, Hermione forgot to take into account the fact that both of the tiwns had long legs, and she didn't. Therefore, George Weasley had caught up to her in about eight strides and had spun her around. She heard a sharp intake of breath, knowing it was her, his face was a mirror of Fred's, as well as the twins, but yet it didn't hold what Fred's held for her.

"Hermione!" he squealed happily. "Where have you been?" Hermione's senses suddenly cleared. This could not be happening. Somehow over the years, she had perfected the art of lying, due to the fact that it was pretty much required by her boss. So she scrunched up her face in confusion and just looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "Who?" his face fell for a moment, but then he grinned again, shaking his head.

"Nice try at a prank Mione. Thought Fred had taught you better than that." At his words, Hermione's stomach wrenched painfully. But she forced herself to shake her head.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "But my name's not Hermione. I'm Cecila Parkinson." She said, making up the first name that had come to her. George stared at her in disbelief, before a small smile creeped onto his face.

"Oh, well, allow me to introduce myself. George Weasley. I believe I've seen you around. What house were you in?" Hermione tried to put on an appeasing smile, before answering.

"Erm..Ravenclaw." she said. He grinned further.

"Interesting, how by chance did you get to the common room, I mean, it's always been a curiousity to me." He said. Hermione was ready for that one. She grinned cheekily before answering.

"Well, it's on the fifth floor, and instead of a password, it's a question. You know, since Ravenclaw is the wisest of the four obviously." She said with a smirk. George grinned, and bowed.

"Obviously. You are the master of wit, I must say. Although Gryffindors are rather brave, and loyal." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As well as not having a sense of self preservation." At this George nodded, and then grinned once more at her.

"True very true. I mean after all, it did house yours truly, and the golden trio." He said.

"Agreed, very reckless those three." At this Hermione had a small smile on her face as she remembered being at Hogwarts, it was such a different time, always worried about school work and Voldemort. "I'm sorry to be off so soon, but I really have to get going, I have a prior engagement."

George's eyebrows lifted. "Romantic interest?" he asked. She blushed and shook her head. "Ah, so would you care to have dinner some time?" at this Hermione immediately began shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm somewhat emotionally attached to someone." She said with a bitter tone in her voice. Who wouldn't, afterall, he had left her. George nodded quickly. With that she hurriedly disappeared into the crowds and away from George.

Hermione didn't fool him. Hadn't for a second. He'd grown up with her, after all. all of those years weren't for nothing. They'd become close friends, she was his sister. The moment she agreed about the golden trio, his suspicions had been confirmed, because no one else ever reffered to the three like that other than the order and the Weasley clan.

George didn't even bother walking back the shop. Instead he disapperated to the shop and contacted his twin brother via mirrors.

"If you want to see Hermione Granger, get back now." He said into the mirror, once his brother had picked up. A minute later, his brother was standing next to him. He then explained everything that had happened when he'd met her.

"Where do you think she's staying?" Fred asked quickly. "Leaky Caldroun?" George quickly shook his head.

"Doubt it. Way too obvious. But if it was indeed Hermione, which we know it was, you might want to check the book store." Fred nodded and immediately disapperated. After a moment of thinking, George did the same, and ended up inside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny!" he yelled. "Ginny! I saw Mione! I need your help so we can keep her here! Fred will kill us if she escapes!" He walked through the kitchen, finding no one. After that he ran upstairs, and began looking through the rooms one by one, but didn't get very far when he heard the front door open and heard Harry's voice.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up, otherwise your mom is going to murder me." He said. George walked back down the stairs in time to see a Harry, who was covered in dirt, and food.

"Hey." He said. "Who were you talking to?" Harry's face paled considerably.

"No one." He said quickly. "What are you here for?"

George shook his head, not bothering about it at this time. "I saw Mione, actually talked to her, but she slipped through my fingers, we need to find her. Fred will kill us if she gets away again."

Harry nodded. He really didn't want to get involved. This was a very messy situation. But he had no clue on whose side to join. At the moment, he knew that George could not find out about the twins. That would be a disaster in the making. Fred had to be told first, and if George told him and Mione found out, Harry was quite sure that none of them would ever see her again.

"Where do you suggest we look?" He finally asked.

"ERm..Fred's hoping to find out where she's staying." George said quickly.

"Try the Leaky Cauldron. It's so obvious that she'd probably figured that you guys would completely overlook it." Harry answered, as George mentally smacked himself on the head, before uttering a thanks and disapperating. A moment later and Celia walked out and asked if she should put the little ones to bed. Harry nodded quickly and then sent an owl to Ginny.

Hermione meanwhile was completely unaware of everything going on, as she was waiting on Ginny in the bookstore where she was nestled in the back corner, searching through several novels. It was always one of her favorite places in Diagon Alley, it was a large book store, but it gave the appearance of being rustic and cozy, therefore comfortable. She had her hands full of several books of different volumes, and was completely oblivious to all.

So when the bell that was strung above the door rung, she didn't hear it, which meant she didn't realize who had walked into the store, much less knew that he was looking for her. She continued to move deeper into the bookstore, she hadn't remembered it being this large. Hermione figured that they must have used an expansion charm of some kind. She continued following it further and further in, as she continued scouring for books.

She finally stopped in the maternity section, to pick something up for Ginny, figuring that hers would be out of date. Once she had retrieved one that she thought would help out her friend, she continued on towards the potion section, that she knew she'd need, especially dealing with twins.

Fred was scouring the bookstore as well. Only, not for books per say. Instead, he was searching for one gorgeous bushy haired girl who had disappeared about four years ago. One he didn't intend to allow to repeat the act. He had missed her so much, and the fact that he was searching for her in a bookstore proved it. He continued walking, until he suddenly spotted her, a grin appeared on his face, she was carrying an arm full of books, and yet still managed to look utterly gorgeous. He made his way back there, knowing that it would be best to approach her now, in a public place where she couldn't apparate away.

Hermione was about to leave when yet another book caught her eye. "Oh just leave it." She thought to herself. She had plenty of books, for crying out loud, she had a library in her house. But she paused looking at it once more, it looked interesting, besides, it's not like she couldn't afford it. Her Auror's salary was quite decent. It was more than enough to provide for her and the twins, with a few luxuries as well. Before she could change her mind, she quickly picked up the book and swiftly turned around to head up front.

Unfortunately, she ran in to some one which sent all the books tumbling from her arms, and she was soon following them to the floor, until a pair of steady hands reached out and wrapped themselves around her waist, steadying her. Without looking at her savior, she knew who it was….she couldn't seem to forget that embrace, nor the scent that had wafted into her nose. She murmured a quick thank you, praying that she wouldn't be recognized, and if she was, deciding that she'd play the same little game that she had with George.

"Ini—" she froze at the sound of his old nickname for her. She still had no idea where he had derived it from in her name, but she'd liked the fact that he'd created it. Simply because he was the one sayin it, but now, it reminded her of so much that she had lost, and she couldn't bear it.

She continued picking up her books until all ten were in her arms once more. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, knowing that he would automatically know who she was. She compromised by staring at her chest.

"Sorry George." She said quickly. "It seems that we've had two run ins today. We've got to stop meeting like this." She knew that this would hurt him if he ever realized that she was doing it on purpose. She was one of the few people who just knew which twin was which, and she knew how much it irked him when he was called by the wrong name, especially by those closest to him.

"Fred." He automatically corrected. She gave a confused look. "My name is Fred." Hermione knew that even though she didn't want to, she had to continue with this charade.

"Uh..I thought you said your name was George." She said quickly, sounding rather confused. She was quite glad that she was able to pull this off.

"Hermione." He started but she cut him off.

"I already told you this morning that my name was Cecilia. Remember? So why are you changing your name all of a sudden?" she asked, rather tiredly.

"Erm…I'm not George. I'm his twin Fred." He answered, after deciding to play along. "Nice to meet you. May I inquire as to why the strange assortment of books?" he asked a smile playing on his lips.

"I like books…and my friend is pregnant. She's going to be rather bored, I assume once she gets bigger, so I bought her a few, as well as one about being pregnant." She said quickly.

"Ah, thoughtful, but what a coincidence, my baby sister is pregnant." Fred said looking down at her, as they began walking towards the front of the shop.

"That's interesting. You know, now that you mention it, Ginny does look a bit like you. Same color hair." She said, knowing that the truth was the best way not to slip up, as well as the worst. Lying just sucked all around.

"Ginny Potter?" he asked quickly. She nodded. "Ah, so nice to meet yet another of my sister's friends."

"She's got quite a lot of charisma." Hermione said with a smile. After she'd finally paid for her books, she walked out of the shop, hoping beyond hope that he would disappear soon. She couldn't handle being this close to him, it was killing her.

"Well, I've got to go." Hermione said suddenly. Fred's smiled slid off his face.

"Wait, you haven't had lunch yet have you?" he asked quickly. Hermione quickly nodded.

"Yes, I have, I'm sorry. Maybe some other time. But, I've got a previous engagement, and I've really got to go." With that, she simply disapperated, without giving him any other information. The moment she landed inside Harry and Ginny's home, she felt tears stinging her eyes. She had managed somehow to apparate directly into her room, and she immediately began packing all of her things as well as the twins'. She'd shrunken everything and threw it into her purse before apparating directly into the kitchen and asking Celia to make her another slushie. She needed something to calm her nerves after her encounter with Fred.

A little bit later, while Hermione was drinking her slushie, Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"There you are." She said grinning. "I've been looking for you everywhere. What happened?" she asked.

"Fred." That was all Hermione could answer. Ginny's grin slid off her face, and she sank into a chair next to Hermione.

"What happened?" Hermione relayed to her both incidents.

"I thought he was in New York!" Hermione said frantically. "He wasn't supposed to be here." At that moment, Harry wandered in with Sirius, who had apparently just awoken from his nap. Upon seeing Hermione, he squirmed out of his grip and wiggled his way over to her. Harry then asked for a slushee as well.

They were all just sitting around the table when they heard a loud crack coming from the foyer, followed by that oh so familiar voice. Hermione went in to overdriven panic mode. She quickly turned to Celia, and asked her to take Sirius back to the house in Manhatten, saying she'd be along shortly with Remus, and telling Sirius that she loved him and to mind Celia. As Fred and George walked through the kitchen door, the house elf and her son disappeared into thin air.

Both of the twins seemed to be a bit surprised when they saw Hermione sitting there. She looked extremely depressed, worried, and panicked all wrapped into one. Even Harry and Ginny looked anxious, well, Harry more so.

"Well, hello again." George said grinning. Hermione managed a small wave, but other than that, her face didn't leave her drink. She wasn't sure what to do, but sitting down in the same room as Fred, and not being able to tackle him, was extremely hard, as well as annoying.

Ginny, decided to help Hermione, she was on her side, and would always be, this girl was her sister, regardless of blood, and as much as she loved her brother, he had the rest of the family, Hermione didn't have anyone. She'd been alone ever since Fred had left her. After the war, her parents were so angry with her for sending them away, that they'd requested that she not contact them anymore, so being Hermione, she actually listened.

"Oh, so you know Cecila?" she asked quickly. Harry shot her a look of confusion, Hermione, was of gratitude, and the twins annoyance and confusion.

"Yes, we both had the pleasure of meeting her this afternoon." Fred said, while Hermione successfully avoided his gaze. "Unfortunately the meeting was cut short." He added, while everyone was looking at the two.

"Yes, as was ours." George added. "But quite delightful never the less."

"Erm…okay." Ginny said quickly. "Now what can we do for you two?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…we just wanted to find Cecila here, and inquire as to where she was staying, but since we found her, our mission is complete." George asked. All three of the younger adults stared at the twins, for a moment, before Fred continued.

"But what we were dying to know, is which of us you like better?" Hermione froze at the words. Why did they have to make a bloody spectacle of her? What was so wrong with her that they had to make fun of?

"I….." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, but….I can't answer that….I'm already emotionally attached to someone, and I just can't." she said. Ginny glared at her brothers and patted her arm. But before anyone could say anything else, a huge resounding crash echoed from upstairs. Hermione froze, staring at the ceiling. But Ginny's hold tightened. Their eyes met, and Ginny quickly hissed.

"Don't you dare leave this house without saying goodbye to me." Hermione nodded and Ginny released her arm, and Hermione disapperated without a moment's hesitation. When she arrived in the bedroom that Remus was sleeping in, she nearly yelped, from shock. The room was in complete shambles, but bending over her son, who was in a corner crying, was a dark cloaked figure.

Without thinking, Hermione blasted the figure into the nearest wall, while running towards Remus. She immediately screamed for Harry, and then dodged a curse that was uttered from the figure. A moment later, and she saw Harry come running into the room, who immediately yelled for her to go, and with that, she grabbed Remus, and disapperated back into the kitchen to where she knew Ginny would be frantic with worry.

She arrived sobbing, clutching to Remus, while Ginny jumped out of her chair and hugged her. What would she have done if she hadn't sent Sirius ahead with Celia? The two women clung to each other the baby in between.

"Hermione what's happening? What's going on?" Ginny asked frantically.

"There was…..a………there was a man standing over Remus…" she whispered. Ginny immediately pulled out her wand and began performing several spells, to make sure he hadn't been touched. Thankfully, he was perfectly fine, just extremely frightened. A few minutes later, Harry and the twins came back downstairs. Seeming completely upset and horrified, they all collapsed into chairs.

"Well?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head. "Great."

"How'd he get away?" Hermione asked in a shaking voice, as she rocked Remus to sleep.

"Disapperated." Fred said bitterly, looking down at the table. They were all so exhausted, especially Remus. He was already asleep in Hermione's arms, it had taken little to no time at all, although that was just how he was. Remus always loved sleeping, Sirius, not so much. He preferred staying up all night.

At the thought Hermione suddenly froze, before staring at Ginny, who had apparently had the same thought. But Ginny suddenly relaxed.

"Don't worry. Your house has every charm and protection known to wizards placed on it. Not to mention he's with Celia. She's a house elf, they've got even more magic, and she knows that if either is in danger, to contact you or come directly here." Hermione visibly relaxed, but what both girls hadn't realized was that their conversation had suddenly woken up the guys.

"Who's in danger?" George asked. Hermione shook his head.

"No one." She said as she continued to stare at Remus in relief that he wasn't hurt. But that relief quickly ended when Harry simply had to ask.

"Is he okay?" at this, the twins had finally lifted their faces to see her Hermione nod, and then their gazes followed hers and saw the sleeping boy. The mirrored image to them at that age, a face that they knew so well.

"Hermione." She looked up, not bothering to care anymore, but once she did, she wished that she hadn't disappearted back to the kitchen. For she was looking at a very angry Fred. She didn't say a word, simply hoping that this was a dream. George was simply staring at the small figure in Hermione's arms, and Ginny was suddenly looking at Fred, and Harry was trying not to panic.

"Hermione, who is that?" he asked with a deadly tone, one Hermione had heard only once before, although it hadn't been directed at her, and it had scared the living daylight out of her then. She looked at Ginny, who nodded ever slightly, silently giving her courage to face Fred.

"This is Remus Kingsley Granger." She said softly, as Fred stared at him, full of confusion.

"Why didn't…." he trailed, his voice extremely angry. Harry, Ginny, and George were all suddenly extremely conscious that a fight was about to break out. Harry was slowly standing up, and nodding to George. The moment Ginny was on her feet, Hermione handed the sleepy three year old to her and then they had all left, so that it was just her and a very, very, angry Fred.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper. Fred wasn't even looking at her. He was staring at his fists which were gripping the chair he was standing behind rather fiercely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked. Hermione flinched at his tone. She was so afraid that he was going to say those words again. The ones he had spoken so long ago, that she couldn't bear to hear again. That was the truth. She didn't want to be rejected yet again, by someone she truly loved.

"I don't know." She finally whispered. She knew that answer wouldn't be accepted, and she was bracing herself for a ranting, that she knew she deserved. But she was saved from it in the form of an owl. She ripped open an envelope.

"Sirius."

Was all it said. Hermione immediately yelled Ginny's name, much to Fred's confusion, and the moment Ginny saw Hermione's face, she nodded, with a whisper of go, and Hermione disappeared once more.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Fred demanded. Ginny simply shook her head and looked down at Remus, Fred following her gaze, simply stared at him, his tone suddenly much softer. "Can I hold him?" Ginny broke out into a grin, and nodded.

"Took you long enough to ask." She said as she passed him to Fred. "Be careful, don't wake him up." About ten minutes later, Hermione was back in the kitchen, with Celia, and Sirius, and was currently soaking wet. She was trying to calm Sirius down, and get him to sleep as well. It was good that Celia had sent a message when she did, house elf magic was really something, she had somehow sensed that man would appear at Hermione's home in Manhatten, and had forewarned her. They had disapperated the moment he had appeared. The only downside was that in her haste, to get to Sirius, she'd dumped a bucket of water over her.

"Ginny?" she called softly, half afraid of who was still here. She was praying that Fred and George had both left. She couldn't deal with all of this in a single day. Two near kidnappings, or murders…she wasn't particularly sure which, as well as Fred nearly going to kill her.

"Celia, I need you to alert Clarissa about what happened in Manhatten. Do not tell her where we are now, come back once you've delivered the message." She nodded immediately and then disapparated. After that, she noticed that Sirius' eyes were getting droopy, to Hermione's relief. She silently peeked through the swinging door, and saw that there wasn't anyone in the foyer, she muttered a charm and after a moment, it told her they were all in the living room on the second floor.

Once Hermione had reached the door, she peeked in, and nearly gasped. Fred was sitting on a love seat, holding Remus and simply staring at him. It was a scene that she longed to have a picture of, but knew that it'd be impossible. After a moment, she cautiously walked into the room, being careful to hide Sirius from Fred and George's sight.

"I see you're back." Fred said acidly. Hermione visibly shrank back towards the door. Ginny sent a nasty look at Fred, before telling him to shut up.

"Mione, did you get there in time?" she asked quickly, worry outlining her voice. Hermione nodded and stepped more into view, so that they could see Sirius as well. Ginny jumped up from her position beside Harry and hurried over to Sirius and Hermione.

"Aunt Ginny!" Sirius squealed, still falling asleep. He wiggled towards her, and Hermione allowed him to leave her arms. Fred was simply staring in disbelief.

"How's my favorite nephew?" she asked, as he yawned sleepily.

"awefosome." He said as he snuggled into her neck. Hermione smiled at the word. He was forever trying out every new word he heard. She had loved when they would talk at the same time, even more so when the messed up and simply looked at each other confused.

Ginny nudged Hermione forward as she followed and sat back down next to Harry, leaving the only empty seat next to Fred and George. Hermione watched hesitantly as Fred simply glared at her before turning back to Remus.

"Here George." At that he passed Remus to his own twin before standing and walking over to Hermione. "We need to talk." And with that, he grabbed Hermione's arms and guided her from the room. He took her to the top floor, so that they wouldn't be over heard, and went into a sitting room.

There was no sound as Fred simply began to pace, Hermione didn't say anything and neither did he, until finally, he had to simply know.

"How could you?" he demanded. She stared at her hands. "What was this revenge or something Hermione?" she mutely shook her head. "Then what?!" he shouted, causing her to jump.

"I don't know." She whispered. She was lying, and she knew that he knew, but she'd never tell him the real truth.

"Don't lie to me." See? she mentally berated herself. He can read you like an open book.

"Fine." She said just as harshly. "I was selfish." She said, as his eyes displayed the shock. "There, happy?" she asked sarcastically. To her dismay he simply shook his head, all the while glaring at her.

"No." he growled. She sighed and stared at the floor, before asking herself exactly how far she was willing to take this?

"I felt that you didn't deserve to know." Fred's eyes glazed over in anger. Well, it was part of the truth. In all honesty she felt that he didn't deserve to have his life interrupted, and her forced into it, when he obviously didn't want her to be there.

"This is low. Even for you." He hissed. Hermione flinched. What the bloody hell was that supoosed to mean?

"I'm sorry." She whispered, so that it was barely audible. She was sorry, she was sorry for everything, didn't mean that it would change anything though.

"I'm sorry." He mocked. "Can't quite hear you." She grinded her teeth together, only he would be such a sarcastic person when they were this angry.

"I said, I'm sorry." She hissed back. "There happy?" But he began to just shake his head.

"Not by a long shot." He said in that deadly calm voice. She shook, a bit. That voice terrified her. The only other time she had heard it, was when someone had threatened her, bodily harm, in front of him. That person, go figure, just happened to be Malfoy. Even when he was protecting her, it had scared her. He knew it too. The moment Malfoy had disappeared, Fred had wrapped his arms around her, and began soothing her, and telling her, that he loved her.

Hermione shook her head at the memory. It would do her no good here, especially not to believe that horrid lie. She now had to protect her boys.

"When did you plan on telling me?" he finally asked, in that same tone. "I mean, you didn't even mention Remus had a twin, when we were first discussing him." His tone had taken a bitter twist at the end.

Hermione simply shrugged. Which, of course did nothing to appease him.

"You weren't going to tell me were you?" he finally asked. Hermione's silence answered the question instantly. "What's the other's name?" When Hermione finally spoke, her voice was but a whisper.

"Sirius James Granger." Fred's eye's looked up in interest.

"You named him after Harry's dad?" Hermione shook her head.

"No. I named him after Harry. But don't worry, he thought the same thing. Apparently he had forgotten his middle name." In any normal circumstance, Fred would have cracked a grin at that comment. But Fred was by far from a joking mood.

"Do they have a Godfather?" he asked abrubtly. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because the only choices that I had in mind, I had no longer any contact with, and my first choice, was an absolute no. there was no way I could contact him. The second two, I didn't want to involve, one because he can't act to save his life, and the other would be too conflicted." Fred, was just confused by this.

"Knock off the riddles Hermione. Who was your first choice?" he asked acidly. She raised an eyebrow.

"You really have to ask?" he nodded then. George of course. It made sense, they had gotten really close after the war, they all had. George and Hermione had become best friends, after Harry and Ginny. Ron, and her were still close, it's just that Ron could be rather insensitive at times, and once he started dating Luna, he was hardly ever around.

"Ginny's Godmother though." She added, unfortunately, his eyes just seemed to darken at the mention of his sister.

"OH, so you told Ginny, but not me?" he asked bitterly. Hermione looked at her hands once more.

"You honestly expected me to just up and leave, without telling her?" Fred didn't bother to answer. He simply disapparated, leaving Hermione standing by herself, she sank down into a nearby chair and buried her face into her hands. When had her life gotten so messed up? After what seemed like an hour, she decided that she better get back downstairs. Ginny and Harry, would be wondering if Fred had killed her or something.

She decided that it would be best to delay the inevitable, so she decided to walk downstairs instead of disapparating. She froze by the demolished room. She couldn't seem to move, she just simply stared, and tehn tears began rolling as she continued staring into the disarray, imagining the worst scenarios.

Somehow, as if there was an invisible rope, tied around her waist, she began to feel as if she was being pulled into the room. But all of a sudden, two hands grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around, and breaking the connection in her room. She didn't look at his face, just straight at his chest.

"George, I nearly lost them." She whispered. Hermione was using the logic that Fred wouldn't ever touch her, plus the tears blurred her line of vision to the point that she couldn't see a thing.

Fred had apparated back upstairs, to see what was taking her so long. When he hadn't found her in the room, he began worrying that they'd come back and taken her. So he'd hurried down floor by floor, until he saw her here. He knew immediately that she was destroying herself by standing there, he knew that she was seeing death as she stared into that room, and as much as Fred hated her at this moment, it killed him to see her that hurt.

"Mione, they're fine. Nothing happened to them." He whispered, pulling her into a hug. As he pulled out his wand and shut the door, after magically preserving the room. She pulled on his shirt to keep standing upright, as she continued to sob.

"What if I had lost them?" she whispered. "They're all I have left of him." At this comment, Fred was thoroughly confused. Was she talking about him? Doing the only thing he could think of, he simply began rubbing circles into her back and attempting to reassure her.

"Mione, no one is going to hurt them. They are perfectly safe downstairs with the others. Two, of whom are Aurors." She nodded at his words, knowing that he was right.

"But….they're all I have…" she whispered. They stayed there for a while, completely unaware to a pair of green eyes that were staring up at them from the first floor, with a smirk on her face. Once Hermione had finally stopped crying, Fred suggested they rejoin the others, and she nodded.

He put his hands back on her shoulders, and guided her downstairs once more. Upon seeing Ginny, she simply choked out, "Ginny…I need…" Ginny nodded, immediately standing up and handing her Sirius. Hermione began rocking subconsciously, as she gazed at the sleeping child in her arms. Fred guided her over to the couch where George was sitting with Remus. He sat her between the two of them, and she didn't even pay attention. She was so out of it.

Two minutes later, a substance, similar to pixie dust began to fall sporatically from the ceiling. All three boys immediately tensed, causing the girls to look up. Ginny immediately grinned, as did Hermione.

"Don't worry." Ginny reassured them, all, who had put their hands on their wands. Fred, didn't take any chances, he had his wand out, and his arm around Hermione and Sirius, no one realized it save for Ginny, who was across the room. A moment later and a loud crack was heard as Celia appeared. She looked warily at the three male wizards.

"Celia, it's okay. Their family." Ginny said quickly as Hermione nodded. Celia gave a curt nod and then began speaking.

"Hermione, I have spoken with Miss Clarissa, who agrees with you. She doesn't want to know your position, and she said not to contact her save through me, or these mirrors." At this she handed Hermione a small mirror that resembled the one that Sirius Black had given Harry so long ago.

"Thank you Celia." Hermione said as she took the small hand held mirror. "Erm…could you.." the house elf nodded and then inquired how many, as the boys all looked in shock. "Everyone except for Ginny and the twins." At this, Fred and George gave an indignant, "hey."

Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes. "She meant the children." George shot Fred a look, and nodded.

"We knew that." He said. "We felt upset on their behalf."

"Sure you did." Celia said before disapparating. George stared after her in shock.

"Did a house elf just get smart?" he asked shocked. Ginny immediately began chuckling, as did Hermione.

"Yes. She is quite an individual. Think of her as a female Dobby, only much more reasonable." Hermione said. "She is quite the smart aleck. She tends to get into spats with the twins occasionally, she always wins, but as they get older I'm sure that'll change, at least on occasion."

It didn't take long, before she reappeared with four goblets. Harry immediately looked rather excited, while the adult twins looked wary. Once Harry had explained about what it was they both agreed to try it, and then simply fell in love with it. Thankfully, it helped dilute Fred's angry mood, though not by much.

"Okay. So we need to alert the order about what's going on." Ginny suddenly said. Hermione simply looked terrified.

"What order?" she asked quickly. "I mean, who is it other than us, and your parents?" Ginny grinned and began naming the entire English Auror office as well as a dozen other members that had survived the war.

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea though?" Harry suddenly asked. "I mean, we don't know who it was, or how they got in. I mean, this place has so many different spells, dozens of which we don't even know ourselves. Same for Hermione's place."

"But….someone managed to get in to both places." Ginny said worriedly.

"Yes, and until we find out who and why, I think we need to keep this between the five of us. After all we know there's no way in hell that one of us would want to hurt the twins."

"Aw, Harry, never knew you felt that way about us." George said cheekily. Harry quickly rolled his eyes.

"As true as that may be, at the moment, I'm talking about the other set of twins." George quickly began to pout.

"But I don't think Hermione, Sirius and Remus can stay here any more. I don't really want Ginny staying here for the time being." At this they all looked up curiously.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Where do you expect us to stay?" she asked demanding. Harry sent her a cute grin, and she knew automatically. "No." she said simply. "Harry, absolutely not."

"Ginny, it's the safest place. There's a dozen people there at all times." Harry said looking at her, pleading with his eyes.

"Would you two care to enlighten us?" George finally asked. Harry and Ginny both looked up, as if surprised that they had not already caught on to the plan.

"The Burrow." Harry said simply. Hermione's eyes had grown into saucers. While George simply nodded.

"Erm…Harry, as brilliant as that may be for _Ginny_, I don't believe it's really an option for me and the twins." Everyone quickly turned to Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley, is a bit upset at the moment, because apparently I broke Gin's heart when I moved." At this, everyone made some sort of awkward cough, Fred's being more of a snort.

"She's got a point." Ginny finally said. "Mom's going to flip a lid when she finds out, not to mention that she'd tell everyone. It wouldn't really help."

"They'll stay with us." Fred finally said, to everyone's surprise. "We've got protection, more so than you guys. No one can get into our flat or store without us allowing it. Not to mention, the place is jinxed like crazy, as well as charmed. Not even mum can get in." George had been nodding slowly. Hermione was silently staring at Ginny, pleading with her to come up with something, anything as an alternative.

"That might work." Harry said slowly. "I mean, it does make the most sense."

"Erm.." Hermione began. "I don't think that's giong to be a good idea." At this Fred's eyes narrowed.

"It's teh safest place adn the best option" George said. But Hermione just shook her head.

"IF they can get in here, and my place back in Manhatten, then there is no safe place, save for Hogwarts." she said gravely, while Ginny nodded. "Harry, I understand your concerns, so if you really want Ginny to live at the Burrow, I can find alternative lodgings." at this Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"And where exactly do you plan to go young lady?" she asked sternly, "You aren't going to the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione nodded and looked at Remus.

"I can go to my parents." Her voice had seemingly died, Ginny's however had risen quite a bit.

"No! You aren't putting yourself through that again! Especially not now!" she hissed. "I'm not going home. I don't want to. Mum will be unbearable if she finds out about this. I'm not telling her until I absolutely have to!" Hermione managed a small grin. Molly would be unbearable when it came to grandchildren, she'd bugged Fleur and Bill until they'd gotten pregnant.

"Here, I have an idea." At this everyone swivled to look at George. "Why don't we just move in?" To Hermione's dismay, Harry began nodding.

"Yeah, that would work. Hermione adn teh twins could stay in Regulas old room, the one her and Ginny shared, and you two can take your old room." This plan of course was accepted by everyone, and Hermione prefered it over the alternative. Being which would having to go relive painful memories. About two hours later, the twins cribs were set up in her old room, along with their trunks. AFter dinner, HErmione took both of them upstairs for to put them to bed, and ended up just sitting on her bed and watching them sleep.

After about her twelveth yawn, she decided to change into her pajamas, which were a pair of boxers and a tank top. She collapsed into bed, falling to sleep instantly.

Around two am, Fred was awoken, by a scream. At least he thought it was a scream. He wasn't exactly sure. But whatever it was, he knew that he had to make sure the boys were okay. He was going to prove Hermione wrong, he was a good dad. He walked to their room, and quietly opened the door, both boys were sound asleep, Hermione, however wasn't. She was tossing and turning in the large bed, moaning, as if she was having a nightmare. Fred crossed over to her, sitting on the bed, intending to wake her up.

"Hermione, come on wake up." he said quietly, trying to rouse her, he'd forgotten how deep of a sleeper she was. Just as he was about to shake her again, he heard her voice.

"Fred." He jumped, as realization of what she had said poured in.

"I'm right here, it was just a nightmare." he repeated. She suddenly grabbed his wrist, not letting him, leave. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he wrapped his other arm around her, and began reassuring her.

"Don't leave." she whispered, sounding terrified. Fred, being that it was around two am, and was exceedingly tired, was becoming unaware of why exactly he was supposed to be angry with Hermione.

"I won't." he whisperd, as she buried her face into his chest.

The next morning, Ginny and George, decided that they would like to go check on the boys, and see if they were awake. Upon opening the door, their mouths dropped open, before splitting into grins. Hermione and Fred were in bed together, completely intertwined. Her face was buried into his collarbone, and she had her arms around his neck, while his were around her wast.

Two boys were standing up in the cribs, insisting that they be freed. They took them downstairs, grinning all the while, meeting up with Celia in the kitchen. She quickly made them all an amazing breakfast, as the twins began asking for slushies. Ginny nodded and agreed, as George goggled at her. Celia grinned and made them all one, making sure that Ginny broke her sugar rule as well.

When Fred finally awoke, he took one gaze at the girl, in his arms, and sighed in happiness. This was what he had dreamt of for the past four years. To be able to hold her like he had so long ago. He would have stayed there in rapid bliss, but at the moment, he definitely needed a cold shower. Hermione had merely become even more beautiful through the years, and it was reaking havoc on his body. He silently distangled himself and walked into the shower.

Hermione slowly woke up after that, but the minute she took in the empty cribs, she went in to Auror mode. She grabbed her wand, and slid outside into the hallway, hurrying silently downstairs, hearing voices in the sitting room. She slid through the door, and the moment she realized that it was just Ginny and George, she felt all the tension leaving her body. Ginny needed one look at her face, to realize what had been going on.

"We're sorry mione, we just didn't want them to wake you up." she said. Hermione nodded, and then muttered something about clothes, and quickly returned in a pair of skinny jeans and a saphire blue bohemian shirt. She felt the heavy band on her finger, invisible to everyone, but her, for the moment.

"It's okay, it's just I panicked." Hermione said walking over to where George sat with Sirius.

"That's understandable Mione." George said softly. Sirius, and Remus, both looked up when they saw that Hermione was sitting down, and immediatley tackled her under squeals of "Momma!"

"Calm down, boys, don't kill your mum." Ginny said grinning. Sirius sent her a grin, before he went over to Ginny and climbed into her lap, as Remus stayed where he was on Hermione's. She smiled down at the two four year olds, so thankful that they were safe.

Fred's good mood evaporated as he took a shower.

He'd begun to remember exactly why Hermione was back. Oh, wait, he didn't know. Better yet, he'd just found out that she'd lied to him for four years. Of all the things she could possibly do, this was the worst. She knew how much it meant to him to have a family! Maybe they weren't ready at the time, but he had wanted it someday! The fact that she'd kept this, from him, felt like she'd used the Crutiacius Curse on him.

As he made his way downstairs, he started thinking about what could have happened, if he hadn't screwed things up, if she hadn't runaway. They'd have gotten married, and he would have been there for the entire life of his children. He'd lost four years. The most exciting years as a parent. He slid open the door, and his mouth gaped, as he saw Hermione holding one of his sons, laughing as she bounced him on her knees. It was a scene he had dreamt of for as long as he could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred watched the quiet scene for a moment, wishing that things had turned out differently, but here he was, and she was over there, sitting with his children. _His_. Yesterday's conversation wouldn't be the last. He wanted answers and he'd get them. There'd be no more of this, running away crap. Not until he'd gotten to know everything that he'd wanted. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he walked into the room, smiling as both boys began to sit up and stare at him, and then George.

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" Hermione asked quietly, and Ginny and George both nodded, before slipping out of the room. Sirius and Remus both sidled up to Hermione, and watched Fred warily.

"Sirius, Remus, I'd like you to meet someone very special." Hermione said softly. Both boys nodded. "THis, is Fred. He's your dad." At this they both looked at her.

"Momma, what's dad?" Sirius asked slowly. She smiled at him.

"Remember Sicily?" at this he nodded. "You know how she has a mum and a dad?" at this, the boy's eyes lit up.

"Why do you look like Uncle George?" Remus asked quickly. Fred grinned.

"We're twins." Both his boys looked at him astonished.

"Awefosome!" They yelled.

"Boys, it's awesome." Hermione corrected, automatically. But both looked at her with innocent grins. "Go on." she said nudging them. With that they both flung themselves at Fred, tackling him with a hug. Hermione stood up and slipped out to find George and Ginny.

"Come on you two." she said nodding back towards the door. They both smiled, when they saw the twins, examing Fred's face, and hair. Once they caught sight of George, they made him sit down so they could do the same.

"Okay, we want a bit of girl time, so you two can watch the boys today?" Ginny asked. Fred nodded immediatly.

"Don't forget, Celia is always willing to help, and she knows the rules. No sugar. That's more for your safety than anything." Hermione said extremely quickly, causing George to grin. "I'll see you later guys." Sirius and Remus waved as the girls apparated away.

"Do you want to take them to the shop?" George asked the second the girls were gone. Fred grinned at his brother.

"Do you really think that's a safe thing to do?" he asked.

"Well, the only worry would be, Hermione killing us, and mum seeing them." Fred looked at both boys who had started watching them in amusement.

"I say risk it. We can take them until it's time to open up, and then we'll leave Verity in charge for a bit, till the girls get back." Fred said grinning. George nodded, before looking at Fred again.

"You know Mione's going to be pissed." Fred's eyes glazed over at the mention of his ex.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn about what Mione says." George nodded.

"Dad, what does damnnened mean?" Sirius asked looking up with wide eyes. George stifled a laugh, at Fred's bug eyes.

"It's a bad word, that you should never say." Fred said quickly.

"But you said it." Remus pointed out.

"Do you guys want to go on a trip?" George interjected. At this they both squealed and yelled yes. About two seconds later the mini-twins and the regular twins were standing in the middle of the joke shop, while Remus and Sirius stared in awe.

The rest of the morning consisted of Fred and George showing their life's work to the toddlers. Not to mention the basics of pranking. But the best by far was when Fred had to duck out into teh back room and there was a loud explosion from out front. He'd come running to see that his own twin was covered in a sticky, green goo.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the three. Both toddlers looked at each other before pointing at George.

"He tripped." They both said. George looked outraged, at the same time as amused and in awe. In about ten seconds, Fred and George had erupted into laughter.

"There's no denying that they're yours." George said grinning.

* * *

"You should have seen them at the shop today." George said sitting down at the kitchen table with Hermione. She had made them both steaming mugs of hot chocolate, seeing as Celia was with Fred and the boys.

"Oh? What happened?" she asked warily. He grinned at her.

"They blew up some of our newer merchandise that we just put out and then blamed me. I have to give them credit, all the evidence was covering me." Hermione grinned at the thought. "They're just like him."

"Yes, they are." she said softly. "You know...I wanted you to be Godfather right?" she asked, causing him to choke on his drink. He stared at her in shock.

"Me?" he squeaked. "But...why?"

"You're my best friend." she said softly. "Next to Gin, of course. Not to mention, that you're Fred's twin and the boys' uncle. Besides, you'd be an awesome godfather. It's one of my biggest regrets, in this whole mess."George didn't waste anytime. He immediatley dove across the table, dragging Hermione into an ultra tight hug.

"I've missed you so much." he said.

"I missed you too." she whispered. "God, I've screwed everything up haven't I?"

"Nothing you can't fix. Just be glad that you didn't wait years and years and years. Especially for the next part. I need to tell you something." his voice was so serious.

"What?"

"Katie and I eloped."

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione called walking up to knock on his study door.

"What's up Mione?" he asked swirling around his leather chair to face her.

"I think we need to get some help. Do you think we could call Kingsley? We know we can trust him. Besides I'm worried about whoever is after us."

"I'll owl him. Invite him for dinner."

"Thanks Harry."

That evening Hermione was in pieces. She was pacing in the kitchen back and forth, while Ginny sat on her kitchen table eating ice cream, and sharing with the twins who were sitting on either side of her.

"Mione relax." she said for the eight time. "Kingsley will understand."

"I'm going to throw up." Hermione said. "this isn't going to go well."

"You've told Fred. HE's the one who'll react the worst. No one else's opinion even matters." Ginny soothed. Hermione nodded absently. She seemingly had calmed down, until she heard the doorbell go off.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've told Fred. HE's the one who'll react the worst. No one else's opinion even matters." Ginny soothed. Hermione nodded absently. She seemingly had calmed down, until she heard the doorbell go off.

* * *

Hermione was pacing in the back room like mad.

Of course it was perfectly normal of her to be going out of her mind. After all, what person wouldn't when they're about to remeet their former boss, and friend whom they haven't spoken to in over three years?

"Will you calm down?" Ginny interupted her freaking out as she walked into the kitchen. Hermione immediately sat on top of the counter like she used to. She picked up an orange and started to toss it between her hands as Ginny eyed her.

But before anything else couldbe said, the doorbell rang, and a few minutes later, George walked in and nodded. Hermione nodded back, before setting down the orange before heading out of the kitchen and towards the sitting room where she knew that Fred, Harry, and Kingsley would be. Once she'd reached the door, she cringed for a moment.

When did this happen? When did she start having mini-panic attacks like this?

"_When Karma came back to bit you in the ass."_ a snide voice, that sounded a lot like Fred, sounded in her head. She shook the thoughts away, before slipping inside the door, catching Harry, in teh middle of a sentence.

"Erm...well, we've got some news for you--"

"Hey," Hermione said softly. Kingsley broke out into an immediate grin when he caught sight of her, and pulled her into a hug.

"How've you been?" he asked. "The American Ministry, still wickedly boring?" She smiled and nodded, before catching sight of Fred's face. _Great. Just great._

"Kingsely, I have someone that I want you to meet, but you can't tell anyone. They're in grave danger." Kingsley nodded immediately.

"You have my word." He said. Harry silently slipped out of the room, and a few minutes later, he came back followed by Ginny and George whom were carrying the boys. Hermione saw Kingsley's jaw plummet for a mere second, before it was replaced with a look of nonchalance. The thought made it smile. Out of everyone else, he was the only not to let his surprise be widely known.

"This, is Sirius James Granger." she said, pointing out the child, that was dangling from Ginny's neck, before turning to Remus. This caused her old friend's jaw to drop, and he mouthed wordlessly for a moment. Not something that anyone in the room had been prepared to see.

"I'm touched." he finally said.

"Boys, this is Mr. Kingsely Shacklebolt." Their eyes widened at the sound of his name, but it was Sirius, not Remus whom spoke up.

"Did you steal his name?" he asked sounding shocked. Everyone bit back smiles, as Hermione shook her head.

"No, Remus is named after him." Sirius continued to eye Kingsley for a moment. "Do you guys want slushies?" This of course distracted them and they soon were both begging to get to Hermione. Once they were finally back in the kitchen, everyone sat down in the sitting room that they were in to talk.

"This is all very...odd." Kingsley finally said. "Do you have any clue who this might be?" Everyone shook their heads, before looking over to Hermione.

"Other than the usual suspects? NO idea. I mean, I've put away a lot of people; Death Eaters, and we've broken up new rings of them over there, but I don't go advertising about the boys, because I"m worried about something like this." She could have sworn she heard Fred snort. But she ignored it. She was going to be the bigger person.

"What worries me the most is how they got in here and at Hermione's house; after all it has the Fidelius Charm placed on it." Ginny said in a low voice. Eventually the discussion continued onward until Kingsley had to go. Standing up he gave Hermione a tight hug.

"We've missed you kid. Anytime you want to come back, you're welcome." She smiled at him and nodded. Slowly everyone filed out of the room, in order to walk him to the door, but when it came time for Hermione to walk out as well, it swung shut and locked. She jumped in surprise, before turning around and immediately relaxing when she saw Fred.

But then she realized that she was facing 'angry Fred' and angry Fred was one that had actually intimidated her. But of course, seeing as she was an auror, she wasn't going to let him know that she was intimidated.

"Fred, what's going on?" she asked tiredly.

"We're going to talk." he simply said. "Kingsley knew where you were? This whole time." Great. Precisely what Hermione was so worried about.

"What's your point?" she asked shrugging. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh come on Hermione!!" he yelled suddenly, causing her to jump. "Everyone knows where you've been for the past four years except me! Yeah, you're right. It's not that big of a deal!" he added sarcastically. "After all, it's not like we had kids or anything."

"Why are you doing this?" she finally asked. "Why do you have to pick fights over nothing?"

"I don't think this is over nothing." He hissed. "You stole four years from me with the boys; the four most important! The ones where you actually get to see them grow!" Hermione was a bit stunned; really, she hadn't been expecting that. "Yet, everyone seemed to know, but me!"

"That's absurd!" she yelled. "Kingsley was my boss! I had to tell him, because I had to resign! He hasn't seen nor heard from me since I left." Fred grimaced at this point.

"Really?" he growled, "If that's true then why didn't he show an ounce of surprise when we brought the boys in? Please answer me that." Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Because! He's an auror, he's been through years of training and field work to not show emotion!" she hissed. "God Fred,"

"Oh please, that's a line straight out of a recuiters mouth!" he yelled again stepping towards her.

"It doesn't make it any less true!" She stared open mouthed at him. "Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" she finally yelped.

"Same reason you have to be a bitch all of the time." he said smirking. "Don't blame me, I'm not the one who up and ran away Ini." Hermione flinched at the nickname.

"Do not call me that." she hissed. "You know nothing, so don't even think about judging me."

"Really? What, Ini, don't like your nickname anymore?" He hissed back. "As for not knowing anything why don't you enlighten me? After all you haven't even bothered with the truth!"

"Stop it!" she yelled. "God! I shouldn't have to explain what obviously standing right in front of you! It's not my fault that you can't figure it out!" By now, Fred and Hermione were both shouting at the top of their lungs, and standing less than a foot away, and that distance simply kept diminishing.

"You know Hermione, contrary to popular belief, I'm not a mind reader." Fred said sarcastically. He looked down at menacingly as she glared back up at him. It was then that _IT _happened. Neither could explain what it was exacty. But it happened.

In the next instant, neither knowing who iniated this kiss; but neither wanting to finish it. Hermione's hand grabbed the back of his neck, while Fred's snagged her waist, both dragging the other towards them. Hermione gasped, as the intensity increased, allowing Fred to slip his touge inside her mouth, where he began to roll it, like he knew she loved.

Hermione moaned aloud as this occured, before he slid her out of the jacket she'd been wearing. A moment later and both their shoes and Fred's shirt followed it. Somehow, in the amazingness, they appeared in Fred's bedroom; but they weren't exactly sure how, nor were they concerned in the slightest.

Merlin she'd missed this.

He knew exactly what to do to make her go insane.

Exactly what she loved, and what would make her want more. Much, much, more.

The next morning, Hermione woke up wrapped up in his arms. She sighed in contentment, before realizing how messed up everything was. She couldn't explain what had happened. Other than the fact that for some reason or another they'd felt compelled to sleep with one another, she knew that beyond a doubt, he didn't want a relationship with her.

She fingered the ring that only she could see.

The ring that she would be the only one to ever see, well, at least those living in England would never see...

* * *

Knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to be found here, she quietly stole out of the room, heading straight for her own so that she could shower before getting up for the rest of day.


End file.
